Real
by Hiyoru
Summary: Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait arriver. En fait, elle ne savait même pas que cela pouvait arriver. C'était comme un mauvais cauchemar. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller, se dire que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas réel. Mais voilà, c'était réel. Aussi réel qu'elle l'était. Et il était mort.


Lorsqu'elle commença à en prendre conscience, elle était seule. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, aucun bruit. Pas d'oiseau dans les arbres, pas de présence humaine, rien. Juste elle et sa respiration. Et lui, brisé sur le sol comme un jouet cassé. Elle aussi, elle était tombée. Elle aussi, elle s'était brisée. Elle avait entendu ses os craquer, ses chairs se déchirer. Elle avait eu un goût de sang dans la bouche, mais elle était restée en vie. Comme à chaque fois. Comme toujours. À côté d'elle, elle ne sentait plus sa présence, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en inquiéter.

Elle avait sombré dans les ombres de l'inconscience. Ces ténèbres rouges qui l'engloutissaient à chaque fois qu'elle était trop blessée pour continuer à avancer, pour même bouger. Cette obscurité qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir mais ne la laissait partir à chaque fois qu'à regret. Mais elle repartait. Elle repartait toujours pour se réveiller, se rétablir et devenir plus forte. Elle _espérait_ toujours se réveiller. Quelque part, c'était peut-être ça qui la maintenait en vie. Elle n'en savait rien. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. À présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance de toute façon. Et si les ténèbres revenaient, cette fois elle les accueillerait sans être sûre de vouloir en ressortir.

Elle se souvenait de son ennemi. Il était mince, si mince, et plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête, si pas plus. Mais ce n'était pas très difficile de l'être, elle avait toujours été petite. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle se défendait avec moins de férocité, au contraire. Elle avait appris à se défendre avec sa petite taille, en profiter même pour vaincre son adversaire. Celui-ci avait été un coriace, elle devait l'admettre. Il lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Trop peut-être, plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû pour un arrancar de son niveau. Son masque brisé sur sa joue la narguait autant que le sourire qui dansait sur son visage en dessous de ses yeux trop grands. Il tressautait, virevoltait, dansait. Reculait pour mieux avancer, semblait aller à droite quand il allait à gauche et avait la langue aussi affutée que son arme. Il avait joué avec elle, mais au final elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle pouvait encore sentir Sode no Shirayuki s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine maigre, cave. Sentir le sang chaud lui éclabousser les mains et le visage. Mais là encore, il souriait. D'un sourire un peu fou, tordu, vicieux, _victorieux_. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue alors. Maintenant elle le voyait. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle l'avait eu, mais lui également. Il l'avait également poignardée, de sa petite lame fourbe, cruelle, à la dentition faite pour infliger de la douleur à l'ennemi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés, mais lui avait disparu. Décomposé dans le ciel noir de Soul Society pour renaître en une âme innocente. Rukia était restée, avec sa douleur, avec ses ténèbres. Avec son voile rouge et pourtant noir.

Elle s'était réveillée à la quatrième division, Renji affalé sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il dormait, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait souri en le voyant avant de le chercher machinalement du regard, fouillant tous les coins de la pièce. Il n'était pas là. Dès cet instant, elle avait su que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là. Il était toujours là. Pourtant, elle avait repoussé ses doutes et son angoisse au fond de son esprit. Les avait claquemurés derrière un épais rideau de fer, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Toujours aller de l'avant. Rukia avait appris cette leçon à la dure et avait fini par la retenir, comme tous les shinigami.

Sur la chaise, Renji finit par se réveiller. Rukia ne savait pas combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé. Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le temps n'avait jamais d'importance, à Soul Society. Tout s'y muait à son propre rythme, sans se presser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin, comme les humains, de compartimenter leurs vies en fragments dépendants les uns des autres. La longueur de leur existence les en préservait. Ils vivaient, grandissaient, évoluaient, répétaient la même rangaine chacun à leur propre rythme et c'était tout. C'était très bien ainsi.

Son ami aux cheveux rouges comme le soleil couchant bailla et se leva d'un bond en la voyant éveillée. Il s'agita, bougea, tempêta même un peu devant son imprudence mais cela sonnait faux sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Son comportement était trop exubérant que pour être honnête, mais sur le moment elle ne l'avait pas questionnée. Était-ce son imagination ou savait-il déjà la vérité ? Pourtant, personne ne savait encore. Mais lui la connaissait mieux que personne alors peut-être avait-il deviné. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui demander, peut-être pas. C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle avait quand même fini par apprendre la vérité. Il avait fini par s'en aller, prétextant le devoir. Ils finissaient tous par s'en aller devait-elle s'apercevoir par la suite. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore. Pas alors qu'elle ne savait pas.

Les infirmiers et les médecins firent leur valse dans sa chambre, s'affairant à vérifier si elle ne manquait de rien, si tout allait bien, si elle guérissait. Apparemment oui, puisqu'aucun haut gradé ne vint la voir. Ils n'avaient rien repéré. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils voulaient simplement la remettre sur pied. C'est ce qu'ils firent, et elle ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'on la laissa partir sans qu'elle ait même vu l'ombre du Capitaine Unohana. Cela arrivait souvent.

Le dehors lui semblait différent. Elle avait l'impression que tout était assourdi, moins coloré, moins vif. Le ciel moins bleu, les gens moins consistants. Sur le moment, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Peut-être aurait-elle dû, mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner. Les gens s'écartaient d'elle sans la voir, mais elle avait l'habitude. On l'ignorait ou on la méprisait depuis qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki. Ou alors, les gens étaient trop pressés, trop occupés. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle regagna le manoir Kuchiki d'un pas tranquille. Elle avait tout son temps. Elle était encore au repos pour un moment, le temps que sa blessure guérisse, et même après, elle était pratiquement certaine que les troisièmes sièges et le Capitaine la ménageraient. Ils étaient parfois même trop prévenants, mais elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle aimait leur manière d'être. C'était rafraichissant.

Le manoir était calme, comme toujours à cette heure. Le Maitre n'était pas là, ne reviendrait pas avant le soir, les domestiques vaquaient paisiblement à leurs tâches. Certains vinrent l'accueillir, d'autres la saluèrent au passage tandis qu'elle se rendait à ses quartiers. Mais tous retournèrent bientôt s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Sa chambre était près de celle de son frère, mais pas trop proche non-plus. Elle était assez éloignée pour que Rukia dispose d'une certaine intimité qui lui convenait parfaitement. Savoir que son frère pouvait percevoir son énergie spirituelle jour et nuit et en déduire ses activités n'aurait pas été des plus confortable. Mais peut-être le pouvait-il ? Après tout, il était capitaine. On ne savait jamais. Elle était également suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'était pas là.

La pièce était telle que Rukia l'avait laissée à son départ. On retrouvait quelques feuilles volantes sur le bureau et celui-ci était marqué d'une gravure de Chappy. Dans l'armoire, elle trouva son futon que les domestiques n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de préparer. Ils ne savaient pas quand elle revenait du monde réel. Elle eut un sourire indulgent en pensant à Ichigo. Elle passait trop de temps avec cette tête de pioche. Elle ouvrit son shoji et fit quelques pas sur le passage qui enserrait l'intérieur de la maison. Elle respira à plein poumons. Elle préférait l'air pur de Soul Society à celui, pollué, du monde réel. Et les jardins Kuchiki avait ce parfum incomparable…

Elle sourit et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant toute fois la porte ouverte. Elle s'assit alors sur les tatamis et posa Sode no Shirayuki sur ses genoux, la lame au clair. Elle l'avait récupéré le matin même. Cela l'avait rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas l'avoir loin d'elle, même si c'était pour une réparation. Il avait été brisé lors de sa bataille contre l'arrancar, et la douzième division l'avait ressoudé. Rukia caressa la lame du bout des doigts avec tendresse puis ferma les yeux et bascula dans son monde intérieur. Tenta de basculer. Échoua.

Elle rouvrit les yeux incrédules. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Qu'arrivait-il à Sode no Shirayuki ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accéder à son monde intérieur ? Elle réessaya. Encore et encore. Sans succès. L'angoisse commença à monter, mais fut réprimée. Ce n'était rien, elle devait sans doute être plus fatiguée que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Pas encore rétablie de sa blessure. Ça devait être ça. Pourtant, elle était fébrile. Rukia se mit à chercher la présence de l'arme dans son esprit. Une étincelle, un indice de la présence de Sode no Shirayuki, n'importe quoi. Elle ne trouva rien. Rien que le vide, là où autrefois elle sentait la présence de son zanpakutô.

Elle était seule. Cela ne se pouvait. C'était impensable. Impossible. Pourtant, pour la première fois de son existence, elle était seule. Complètement seule et isolée du reste du monde. Sans Sode no Shirayuki. Perdue. Cassée. Définitivement.

Elle était seule lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa mort. C'était impossible, impensable. Cela ne se pouvait. Pourtant, elle le sentait jusque dans ses os. Elle était seule quand elle s'en rendit compte. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle. Pas d'oiseau dans les arbres, pas de présence humaine aux alentours. Tout avait disparu dans le brouillard. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Juste elle. Elle et son zanpakutô sans âme, sa coquille vide qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Elle. Seule. Pour toujours.

Rukia était seule quand elle hurla. Un cri du plus profond de son cœur. Du plus profond de son âme. Un cri d'animal blessé, qui exprimait sa peur, sa terreur, son chagrin. Rukia hurla longtemps. Plus longtemps qu'elle ne s'en aurait cru capable. Elle hurla puis s'effondra, recroquevillée sur son arme vide, alors qu'une partie de son âme s'était envolée.


End file.
